


Force Feeding

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Force Feeding, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin gets a little overexcited sometimes<br/>(Slight dub-con warning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> First off, HUGE thank you to Skyhillian for proof reading and editing this one, they seriously did an amazing job and deserve plenty of love.

“Hey Dan, you hungry?” 

Dan couldn’t help but frown a little, looking up at Arin with a small frown “...Kinda. Why?” He had been mentioning food for the past hour or so, maybe he was just hungry and wanted to get food.

“Great! Hold on, I bought some sweet stuff for you today!” Oh. Arin had something new he wanted to try. That would explain his overexcited behavior all day. Arin ran off to the kitchen, coming back with a little plate of strawberries and a bowl of cream, kneeling in front of Dan. “Now why don’t you open up, and I’ll feed you these tasty strawberries?” 

“Arin, no come on...” Though he was a little surprised, this seemed quite tame. It’s was just that it wasn’t usually something that was up Dan’s street.

“Trust me baby boy, this will be fun! Just try it? For me?” Dan huffed, sitting up and slowly opening his mouth. Within a second his mouth was filled with a thick, cream covered strawberry, fingers pushing it in mercilessly. The fruit was probably really tasty but that was impossible to focus on while Arin’s fingers were poking around inside of his mouth, forcing his jaws wide open before pulling out slowly, only to be replaced by another fat strawberry. His head was pushed back roughly against the sofa, eyes wide. This really wasn’t what he was expecting. He could see Arin’s grin and his hips rocking forward against his own leg slightly “There’s a good boy, my good boy. Open up.” Dan tried frantically to swallow as another piece was shoved into his mouth “Man if you can’t handle this, I don’t know how you’re going to deal with my cock.” 

That made Dan’s cheeks flush red, hands grabbing nervously at the sofa underneath him. He saw Arin lift up another strawberry, despite him desperately trying to chew up and swallow what he already had in his mouth. At first he tried to push Arin away with one hand but he wasn’t having any of it. He just forced Dan’s jaws open with one strong hand and shoved the fruit in. “That’s right, you’re such a good boy. You just take what you’re given don’t you?” 

He couldn’t do much more than let out a muffled yelp as his legs were pulled out from underneath him, back pressing against the bottom of the sofa while he kicked out weakly. One hand forced his mouth to stay open while the other slowly dripped it’s fingers into the cream bowl, rubbing the thick mixture around Dan’s mouth before pushing their way in. His gag reflex kicked in for a moment but Arin pulled back as soon as he felt Dan’s body jolt, not really wanting him to throw up from this.

“Shh, shh...No, it’s okay Dan.” His voice was so soothing, a stark contrast to how rough and forceful he was being with the small man. This wasn’t the first time; Arin did have a habit of getting over excited and playing far too rough, but this was an unexpected turn. “Just take it, take it like a good boy for me.” His words were jumbled too, a clear sign he was losing control.  
Suddenly Arin let him go, standing up in front of him. While Dan was busy chewing frantically, swallowing down the strawberry and cream mess in his mouth, Arin was working on his belt, letting it fall open and zipping his pants down “Open up, Dan, and you better not chew on this.” 

Dan wasn’t dumb, he knew what he was going to face when he looked up, but he wasn’t totally expecting it to bonk him on the nose. Then again, Arin was huge, and thick, too. His wet, sticky hand came up to grab the base, sliding, stroking up and down 

“Open up baby, time for the main course.” 

“A-Arin, please...I feel sick.” 

“Come on baby, just do this for me.” He whined softly as he spoke, hips rocking forward, his cockhead bumping Dan on the nose. 

Finally, Dan parted his lips, squeaking a little as Arin grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down on his cock, forcing the whole nine inches down before Dan could protest anymore. He held him there, groaning softly even as Dan struggled and squirmed. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see past the dark curly hairs sitting by his nose and Arin’s hands had a vice like grip in his hair, holding him while he thrust shallowly into his throat. It was a shame Dan couldn’t see him, see his bright red cheeks and mouth hanging open, eyes rolling back as his cock throbbed. Dan could hardly even taste the salty liquid of his release as it was blasted out so far down his throat. Only then, when he was done, did Arin pull back, stumbling back slightly.

“F-fuck, Dan..shit, I’m sorry.” Those thick arms wrapped around the small man while he coughed loudly, wiping his eyes “I’m sorry, I just...you looked so good. I couldn’t help myself. You took that so well, I love you so much.” Dan’s head was pressed to Arin’s chest as he coughed a little. It took a few minutes to completely calm down, but as soon as he could he lifted his head to kiss Arin’s cheek, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I-I’s okay. I love you, too, big cat.”


End file.
